The Sight
by AwkwardWriter1997
Summary: Eleanour, Elena, is not a normal girl, nor has she ever been. Her parents died when she was young, so she lives with her mothers close friend. One day she comes home to find him missing, and to find a group of people who insist that they can help her. Can she trust them? Set after The Reckoning.
1. Prologue

The Sight: Prologue

If it were under any other circumstance, Isaac Mahon wouldn't have answered the door. Although by the persistent knocking on the door at two in the morning, it must be important. It still took everything in him not to kick the fool all the way to New Jersey. Isaac swung the wooden door open with a scowl on his face.

The woman who stood before him caught him off guard. The petite blonde as crouched against the wooden door frame in pain. Something small was huddled against her chest.

"Jessica?!" He exclaimed.

"Isaac," She nearly whimpered, crouching over further as a new wave of pain hit her "I need your help."

Jessica, with what looked like all of her strength, held the small bundle out to him. She whispered, "My child."

It took a lot of power not to gasp. "But Jessica, you know the dangers... Especially with all of the testing they did... How... Who is the father?"

For a moment, Jessica looked guilty. "Eric Ashblood."

They stared at each other then at the baby. Isaac knew exactly why she was here.

"She's a mix, isn't she?"

Jessica's face said it all. The child was born to a poor fate. A mix of an angel and a necromancer. It was a secret that the Edison Group had kept from most of the subjects. The discovery that what seemed like normal people weren't so normal. Their senses were heightened, they were faster, stronger, and they could see demons. Isaac was one of those angels, but Eric was the strongest angel he knew. As Jessica was the most powerful necromancer.

"Please, Isaac, my only wish is to keep her safe from the Edison Group." Isaac gingerly took the child from Jessica's arms right before she collapsed in a heap at his feet. Isaac dropped to his knees with the baby cradled in one arm while the other went around Jessica.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She heaved a cough. "Just take care of my baby."

"Her name?"

Jessica lifted a weak finger to her child's cheek. "Eleanour Ashblood."

Her fingers fell limp, falling into her lap. Isaac looked at her face. It had gone pale, and her eyes were closed. _Dead_.

As soon as the thought came, the baby, Eleanour, gave a sharp cry before falling into a fit of tears. It was almost as if she knew her parents were gone. That she was going to have to grow up in a world with no sense of who she truly is.

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 1

The Sight: Chapter One

"Eleanor Marie Grace Ashblood!" Rosa, my nanny, yelled through the door, "You better be up and moving when I pass by this door again!"

I groaned into my pillows hoping that it would silence my nanny/alarm clock. Didn't she understand that Mondays were _hell_ for teenagers? I snorted. Rosa was probably a robot that my uncle created to cook, clean, and bother fifteen year old girls. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. I knew that Rosa always had my best interest.

After a few seconds, I decided it was best if I didn't pester my nanny any further. I peeled myself from the covers, and walked over to my closet. It was big. Bigger than I would like to admit. It was that big because of the job my uncle works. Whenever I asked him what he did, he would say that it was nothing that I needed to worry about unless it stopped paying. He then would smile, pat my hair, and retreat into his study. He kept it locked at all times; when he was home, when he was in there, and when we left the house.

I pulled on a black V-neck and dark skinny jeans then pulled a brush through my long dark hair. My converse and messenger bag waited for me by the door. Rosa placed an English muffin with a cup filled halfway with chocolate milk. I drank the milk, ate the muffin, and began my walk to Daniel Max's School of Art and Design.

Art school isn't as interesting as I thought it would be. Kids didn't do ballet through the hallways, and there were no random High School Musical outbursts. The last one had been disappointing for me considering I wanted to be a famous singe. Or photographer. I still have Geometry, World Literature, World History, and a language. My art consists of Intro to Photography, Vocal Lessons, and 2D art. None of them like High School Musical. I am still trying to get over that.

,*.

"Elena!" Bridgit snapped as we sat at our desks in French.

I blinked at her. "What?"

"I've been asking you the same question for three minutes." She giggled. "Are you still going to the poetry meeting tonight?"

"I plan to, yeah."

She gave me a smirk. "Jason is going to be there."

I rolled my eyes at the name. Jason was my second grade crush. Literally. We shared an orange beside the monkey bars, but when I found out that he gave Jennifer Lowed a nickle, I cut off all ties with him. I have never had a real interest in guys. Elissa believed I was emotionally damaged form living with only a man my whole life, but I have never felt enough emotion toward a guy to give them my full attention.

"I haven't liked him since second grade, Bridge."

"Why won't you at least try?" She sighed.

"Because I am happy for being forever alone."

Bridget gave up as the bell rang, and turned around in her seat to look at the board.

,*.

I was a few feet away from the house, my feet stopped moving. It hit me like a wave. Uncertainty. Hesitation. Discomfort.

Everything on the outside looked normal. The blue wooden door was closed; the windows were clean and in piece. My heart beat against my chest as I pulled the taser/flashlight (**A/N: That is a real thing. My best friends dad got me one for my birthday haha) **for Christmas out of my bag. I slid my key into the slot and opened the door. I pushed the door open.

Glass fragments, pieces of picture frames, and blood covered the floor. My eyes widened, and I placed a hand over my mouth to keep the sob from coming out of my mouth.

"Isaac?" I called, my voice cracking through the silent house. I checked upstairs. Every bedroom had been destroyed. I carefully picked my way across each room, I tried to make my foot steps light and easy in case the intruder decided he wanted to stay a while.

After not finding anything upstairs, I went back downstairs.

The entire house was a mess. Whatever the intruder was looking for must've been important. I did a walk through the kitchen, the living room, and the guest bedroom. Isaac and Rosa were no where to be found. I turned the corner and faced the study. A new wave of dread washing over me.

My fingers slid around the cool knob,and gave a small twist before the door was yanked out of my grasp. A tall, heavy body tackled me to the ground. A loud piercing scream left my mouth as I hit the floor. The person tried pinning my flailing limbs to the floor, but they were failing miserably. Through the flailing, I was able to get my arm between us. I pressed the front of my taser to the person's stomach and tasered them.

The person let out a swear as their body fell off to the side. I scrambled away before looking down at the body. He was tall with thick muscles and dark hair. He turned his head to glare at me.

A voice came from the study. "She _tasered_ him. Can we keep her?"

A girl with short black hair walked out with four other people following behind her. There were three blondes, one was a male and the other two were female, and a salt and pepper haired man.

I lunged for my taser when an unseen pulled it out of my reach. I cringed away and settled for grabbing a long shard of glass. I yanked it up from the ground and pulled back to where I stood before.

"Where are they?!" I snapped, my voice shaking. The blonde woman raised her hands as she took a step toward me. I took a step backwars. "Where is my uncle?"

"We don't know." She said calmly. "But if you grip that glass any harder you'll need stitches."

My fingers were coated in blood; the edge of the glass was embeded into my skin. I tried to loosen my grip, but yelped in pain and let it drop to the floor. The woman stopped walking.

"Why are you here?"

The man I had tased go to his knees. "I smelled the blood. We came to invesitgate after we saw Davidoff leave."

"Who?"

The black haired girl spoke up. "A pyscho who experiments on teenagers."

"My uncle would never hurt anyone." I snapped, glaring at all of them.

"That isn't what we're saying." The big guy glared at me again. I glared even harder.

The short strawberry blonde girl put her hand on his arm, and he immediately relaxed his glare. I relaxed mine then tried calming down.

"How did you get into the study? Uncle Isaac never leaves it open."

"Clearly he does because it was open when we walked in."

I swallowed, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't." The big guy said again.

I shook my head then looked past him into the study. I walked past all of them into the room. It was wall to wall with books. The carpet was red and plush. In the center there were two chairs and a large desk. The desk was stacked with papers, but that wasn't what caught my eye. Next to the old PC, there was a picture of me and Isaac when I was six. I was missing my two front teeth, and my hair was in pigtails complete with ribbons. I sat on top of Isaac's shoulders. The man in the picture, _my uncle_, would never be involved with someone who tested on teenagers, right?

I moved away from the picture by turning around. My eyes were blurred with tears. My feet walked me around the room as I read the titles of the books. _Half-Angel Powers, Young Witch's, Supernatural Hybrids._ Each title was about angels, witch's, and half breeds.

"Angels don't exist." Mr. Know It All said, reading over my shoulder.

"Neither do witch's." I murmured.

He looked at me. "What?"

"It's a bunch of kids stuff. Is this seriously what he's hiding in here?"

He blinked at me and opened his mouth, but shut it when the blonde girl started talking."What? They're coming back?"

I stared at her. Excuse me?

She looked at the guy. "The group is heading here now."

He cursed then began saying orders. He told the blonde guy to go pack me clothes, the man and woman went to pack food/drinks, and he began pulling books off of the shelves.

"Hey!" I began to protest.

"There is no time for this. Unless you want to become a lab rat, I suggest you go help Simon with your bag."

He nudged me in the direction of the stairs. I didn't protest. Judging by the looks on these guys faces, the "group" wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. I fled upstairs, hoping that we would make it out in time.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Sight: Chapter Two

Simon POV:

"The douchebag says you need to hurry up" Elena said, bursting into the room. "Someone is on their way."

I turned to look at her. "Who?"

She shrugged. "They didn't say."

She began to fill another bag with blankets, sweat-shirts, and tennis shoes. I quickly began to shove more articles of clothing into the current bag. We kept filling it with stuff from her closet and things from her bathroom until we heard a crash come from downstairs. We look at each other before racing down the stairs. I stopped at the foot when I saw Davidoff's back. My fingers wrapped around the girl's wrist, and I yanked her into my chest. She began to protest, but when she saw the gun in Davidoff's hand, she stopped.

Davidoff's mouth hung open at the sight of the girl. "There had been rumors going around…For so long… A girl who looked exactly like Jessica Ashblood."

"My mother…" She whispered.

Davidoff nodded. "Very tragic loss. She died of childbirth."

Elena flinched into my chest, her breathing hitching. "Nevermind. My mother died by a car accident."

"That's a shame." He murmured, his eyes studying her every inch. I glared at him. She was at least forty years younger than him; he should have a little more respect for her. It was obvious she was beautiful, gorgeous even. It tugged my heart whenever I looked her way.

"She was poweful," Davidoff continued, keeping the gun pointed towards us, "Something we never would've thought existed, the irony when living in the supernaturals, right?"

He began to circle us. She squished herself further against my chest, backing us into a wall as if her body were a shield. Her eyes were trained on the gun.

"We started running tests after she claimed that she started seeing demons, ghosts. and," He gave a short chuckle. "Angels. We began testing her genes and behavior. Before we knew it, the girl sprouted _wings_."

He looked over Elena with glazed eyes. "Do you sprout wings?"

Elena gave a sharp head shake. "No."

"Don't lie." He said, taking a step closer. Too close for Elena's comfort. She sprang forward, grabbing the gun. When she had it in her grip, she swung the butt of the gun around and hit it against the back of his head. Davidoff dropped to the floor. Elena had wide eyes and the gun slipped from her fingers.

"H-how did you do that?" Chloe asked, stepping out from behind Derek.

Elena ran a hand through her hair. "I-I don't know."

Derek stepped forward. "It doesn't matter. What matters is getting out of here now before he wakes up."

Everyone nodded. Elena went back upstairs to grab her bags and something else from Isaac's room. Then we were off.

,*.

Elena didn't say anything. She didn't even move.

We were all packed into the van. Dad and Lauren sat up front, Derek and Chloe in the back seat, Tori and me in the middle seat, and Elena in a make shift seat in between dad and Lauren. She was facing the back though. Her head turned to the side so that she could watch the trees roll past her window.

Her fingers clutched the charms around a chain on her neck. Derek and Chloe whispered to each other.

"Aunt Lauren, I have to pee." Chloe said, her voice hinting at something. Elena looked at Chloe, as though she remembered that she wasn't the only person in the car. "And Derek's hungry."

Lauren tried her best not to looked annoyed as she told dad to get off at the next exit. Elena looked impassive. Tori looked at her stomach then murmured something about needing something to drink. Lauren and dad insisted that they be the only ones to go into Zaxby's with Chloe. Derek seemed way too compliant.

"What are you hiding?" He snapped, crossing his arms once the others were inside. "How is it that you weren't home while your own home was under _attack_?"

"I was at _school_." She glared at him. "Like a _normal _teenager, you dimwit."

"Don't call me a dimwit. What are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know that man! Angels don't exist, so I don't know why my uncle felt the need to invest in books about supernatural beings!" She pulled the necklace from the neck and took the weird looking charm off of it. She tossed the chain to Derek. He caught it between his fingers. "It was my mother's. It doesn't mean anything to me, but it might to you."

With those words said, Elena pushed open the van door. She jumped out and jogged around the corner. I leaned up only to be snapped back by my seatbelt and brother.

"Let her go. Better her than you."

,*.

An hour later, I found Elena a short distance from the restaurant. She was sitting on her backside with her head resting on her knees. She had her hands clamped over her ears and her eyes were screwed shut. She was muttering a lulaby that seemed to be in a language that I never heard spoken before.

"Elena?" I said quietly, placing my hand against her shoulder.

She jerked away from the contanct and wheeled around to face me. Her face relaxed, and she gave a sigh of relief. My eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Elena swallowed hard. "There was a baby and a mom. The mom... She..." Elena burst into a fit of sobs. "The mom drowned the baby!"

I gripped her wrist and pulled her closer, my eyes looking for any source of water. "What do you mean?"

"I-in the s-s-sewer." She cried harder. "It kept going and going. She wouldn't stop!"

Elena began hiccuping as she sobbed. I watched her quietly while trying to figure out where I had heard the similar story. _Chloe_.

I pulled Elena behind me as I walked back to the van. Everyone was standing around the van. They all perked up when they saw us coming over. Lauren and dad gave us concerned looks. Lauren began walking forward.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, her hands cupping Elena's face.

"It looks like Chloe won't be the only necromancer anymore."

Chloe looked at Elena. "W-what? What happened?"

"She heard a woman drowning her baby in the sewers."

"Has this happened before?"

Elena shook her head. Her fingers went to her neck, but they dropped when she remembered that Derek has confiscated her necklace.

Derek swore and reached into his pocket. "This necklace is like Chloe's amulet, only stronger somehow."

Dad spoke up. "We should get to a library as soon as possible. We'll get the girls to a motel not too far from Jersey. Then Derek and I will go to the library and store."

Everyone nodded slightly before piling into the van. Only this time, Elena sat in the seat next to me.

**Elena:**

Derek and Mr. Kit burst through the door a few hours later with bags of groceries and my necklace hanging off of Derek's wrist. He put the stuff in the small kitchen before tossing me my necklace. I quickly looped it back around my neck. Kit put the things away in the fridge, and Derek stood there staring at me.

"What did you find out?" Simon asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Kit scratched the back of his neck. "It's crazy, but we found out the meaning behind the necklace. I don't even know how it's possible to be honest."

He sat down in the desk chair across from us and called everyone into the room.

"The necklace is a symbol. An angelic symbol.(**Disclaimer: I dont know who wrote this but I didn't)** It is often referred to as a rune. It was the first and the most powerful given to the Nephilim by Angel Raziel. All nephilim recieve the rune upon initiation, and signifies the nephilim's angelic bonds." Kit's eyebrows drew together. "I have a theory about it. I think your mother passed her rune on to you when she realized that she was going to die. But like Chloe's mother, she didn't want you to grow up in a life where you think you're mentally insane. So she gave her angelic rune to you by a necklace to keep you from seeing things."

"Nephilim see things. Demons, vampires, fairies. Now your father must've been a necromancer, which will explain you seeing/hearing the ghost this afternoon. Your mother must have put something on the necklace to keep you from seeing things."

"What does this mean?"

Kit chuckled slightly. "It means you're a ghost seeing Angel."

** Sorry this took so long! I usually update within a week, so the next chapter should be out sooner. Thoughts? Feelings? Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_I have decided to keep this writing as a way to keep my sane. I have no one here to talk to. They try to be supportive and understanding, but none of them really understand what it is like. What it is like to find out you're some sort hybrid freak. None of the people here can say that they are._

_About an hour ago, Kit, the man that is supposed to be protecting me, took my necklace with his son to the library. They came back with strange news. The pendent of my necklace is a symbol of the Angels. It is often referred to as a rune. It was the first and the most powerful given to the Nephilim by Angel Raziel. All Nephilim receive the rune upon initiation, and signifies the nephilim's angelic bonds. It is supposed to be somewhere on my body, but the one around my neck symbolizes my mother's rune. The one she had before she died._

_With being part angel, I'm supposed to be able to sense evil creatures. There must be something wrong with me because never have I been threatened by such an evil being. Maybe it was because I always had someone with me when I went places? Would a demon care if they were to kill my friends and then me? I don't know._

_Back in the parking lot, Simon Bae, Kit's other son, made the revelation that I'm also part Necromancer. A person who can communicate with the dead. I can talk and see ghosts, I can see death scenes, and I can create zombie armies. My dad must have been one. I wonder if my mother knew that when she decided that she wanted to be impregnated with his child. Most kids would think this was cool…If it were in a movie. But sad enough this isn't a movie. It is a never ending nightmare. _

"You need to get down from here before someone sees you," Derek snapped at me.

I capped my pen and leaned it against my make-shift journal. "Who will care that I'm out here?"

I seriously had been sitting on the balcony since they told me what I am. The sad thing was, that was three hours ago. If he really cared, I would've been forbidden to go out there to begin with.

"You're worrying Lauren and Chloe, so come inside."

I shook my head, "I just want to be alone."

"Fine, I don't care whether you get shot or not."

It turns out he did because twenty minutes later he was outside bugging me once more. I stood up from the lawn chair and turned to glare at him. "I am a big girl, Derek. I think I can handle myself."

"Are you so high and mighty now that you know you're part angel? _Real_ _shadowhunters_ are trained from _birth_. And unlike Chloe, who has gotten training from another Necromancer, you don't know how powerful right now. You are as useful as a plastic sword against a fire breathing dragon."

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to. He was right though. The only thing that Chloe and I could bond over were the scenes we have seen and heard. I have never seen an actual ghost or an actual demon. I have never seen the ghost of my dead father or mother. I didn't know the extent of my shadowhunting abilities.

I scratched the side of my nose before deciding that it would be best if I didn't cry once more in front of Derek. I brushed past him and slammed the back door on his back. I walked past the living room, basically sprinting, and then walked out the door. I could hear Simon calling after me, but I didn't want to stop. I didn't want my life to stop. I didn't want my uncle to be taken by those psychos. I didn't want any of this.

,*.

The streets were jam packed with people. They were walking up and down the streets, laughing carelessly as they went. I envied them. I let my head tilt down even more.

After I had left the hotel, I pulled my hood over my head and shoved my hands into my pockets. I wanted to be alone, not kidnapped.

I ducked into an alley that would cut through to the next street. I passed a figure, someone who was most likely drunk, along the way.

"Little girl," He rasped out. "I need your help."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money." I murmured, curving slightly out of his way.

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking." His voice came in my ear.

I gasped slightly, and I swung my wrist out. He caught it and twisted it behind my back. He placed himself behind me so it would be difficult to get away. The man pulled my hood down then pushed my hair to one side.

He ran his nose along the base of my neck. He whispered slowly, "I am…so…hungry."

I struggled against the man frantically now. "Let go of me!" I screamed at him.

His body jerked as he cringed away from my scream. I let out another blood curdling scream.

The man shook me. "Shut _up_." He hissed in my ear.

I did it again. This time he shoved me to the ground. I gasped in horror when I saw his face. It had morphed into something completely different from the old man who had just been sitting against the wall.

His once pale skin had taken a dark red color. The skin around his mouth was gone, revealing sharp teeth and his bloody gums. His eyeballs had no white. They were an empty, soulless black. He raised his hand above his head and a second later had it swinging towards me. The _slap_ echoed through the alleyway. My head snapped to the side. My fingers cupped my cheek until he slapped me again.

"Don't you wish you were quiet now?" He growled.

"Let go of me." I nearly sobbed.

"Shut up!" He screamed again.

A shadow passed the alleyway. I could hear the heavy footsteps as that person approached. "Elena?"

It was Simon.

**Simon:**

I was lying in bed with my sketch book balancing on my knees when Derek stormed into the room. I shot a grin at him.

"Did she come in?"

"Yeah, only to go back out though." He dropped on to his bed.

"Do you really think they'll shoot someone so high up?"

"She didn't go back out to the balcony. She went out the front door."

I jerked up. "What?!"

"She isn't my problem, Simon."

"Bro!" I said, exasperated.

I tossed my book to the side and grabbed the hoodie from the chair. Derek called after me as I left the room, but I ignored him. I stepped out the door and walked at a fast pace down to the lobby. Before I reached the door, I pulled my hood over my head.

Elena couldn't be too far. Right?

,*.

I walked through the streets, risking my own safety for a girl I barely know and cursing my brother. People gave me weird looks as I tried to shove past them. I saw many looks and many faces, but none of them were Elena's.

I leaned against the wall outside of an alley, feeling defeated. She could have been taken when she walked out the door. I leaned my head against the brick.

"Don't you wish you were quiet now?" A deep voice snarled.

A voice moaned back, "Let go of me."

I looked into the alley to see a man crouching over a woman. His hands were clutching the girl's sweatshirt. Her black hair spilled over her shoulder where his hand was gripping. I knew who it was by the glow Elena seemed to carry with her wherever she went. I paced quickly towards them.

"Elena?"

Elena looked over at me with horrified eyes. "Simon." She murmured.

The man swung them around. Elena was pressed against his chest. The man was clearly unfortunate with how his life turned out. His teeth were rotting and his gray hair was stringy.

"Of course a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend. Don't worry, son," The man gave me a grin. "Your girl and I were just having some fun."

I held my hand out to Elena, hoping she would understand what I was trying to do. Her hazel eyes focused on my fingers. She slowly reached her hand out to me. I quickly jerked her into the safety of my arms before sending a knock back spell towards the stranger. Elena wrapped her slender fingers around mine and tugged me outside the alley.

"Get your ass back here!" He yelled.

Elena and I broke into a dead sprint. She tried to fill me in as we went. "He isn't as human as he looks. The first time I looked at him he had normal features. Then he began talking to me, saying he needed me. When he grabbed me, his face had deformed. I think he was going to eat me. Or do something."

We slowed our pace after we emerged into a group of fast moving people. I gasped in air as I tried to speak. "Well, Elena. What have you learned today?"

"Demons aren't what they seem to be at first sight?"

I gave a harsh laugh, "No, but I was going to say don't go off alone."

"That too."

**Thoughts? Comments? I'd love to know what you think?**


End file.
